Devices of this type are attached to window parapets, underneath wall overhangs or the like, and are usually found in office or administration buildings. They are used for the protected and orderly guidance for lines of all types, such as electrical lines, telephone lines, data and signal lines, etc., as required. They are also used for placement of electrical sockets, and other apparatus, such as junction boxes, switches, signal keys, etc. in the vicinity of work stations. Window parapet conduits are known in many designs and are mostly in the form of closed box sections, one side of which is designed as a lid or sliding element. They often have an elaborate interior and they are usually extruded of aluminum or plastic.
Up to now, a great diversity of designs, particularly in regard to cross sectional dimensions, material and color, has been considered necessary in order to allow a modicum of esthetic and functional adaptability to the surroundings and requirements of use. In spite of great elaboration, however, it is often necessary to make unsatisfactory compromises. Furthermore, in the known designs, electrical sockets and other apparatus are generally placed at the front. As a result the cross section of the duct in that particular area is "lost" for placing lines. In the case of special coverings of the front, which are adapted to the design of the room, mounting of the apparatus requires considerable additional effort, yet the result may still be unsatisfactory.